


Probably in Organized Crime

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Bleach
Genre: College, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: UraIchi week 2019 - May 22: Day 3 - POV OutsiderKurosaki Ichigo from the POV of his college.Where most of campus is thirsting after him and are sorely disappointed to discover that he has a blond boyfriend and is probably part of the Yakuza. (Not that the Yakuza part would stop some of them)





	Probably in Organized Crime

Kurosaki Ichigo was an oddity.

 

Most people noticed him because of that gorgeous mane of orange hair that was hard to miss. Combined with his shaggy bright hair (natural? Was it natural? _Jesus_ ), he had a jawline that could break hearts at fifty paces, a stare that had a default of smolder, abs for days and a _long_ neck that begged for a hickey.

 

All in all, Kurosaki-san was the number one heartthrob of campus. It was hard to find anyone who shared a class with him who _didn’t_ have at least a small crush on the man.

 

It didn’t help that despite his gruff demeanor, he was always helpful to anybody in need. Did you need notes from the lecture you missed? Kurosaki would helpfully photocopy his notes for you. Did you need help carrying something? Just ask and Kurosaki would help move your couch for the low price of a few cookies.

 

He didn’t help for _free,_ but some of his admirers thought it well worth the price. I mean, those _muscles_. If they were really lucky, he might even take off his shirt if he got too sweaty.

 

There was even a rumour somewhere that there was a fan club. Nobody would admit it of course but there was definitely at least one group chat that was filled with thirst about Kurosaki. The totally-not-existing club ran a betting pool that was only _just_ smaller than the ones for the football team’s shenanigans and the UST between the Geology professor and the Archeology professor.

 

Either way, his dating life was in hot contest among the campus. Somebody that hot, they just had to know if he was available. For the good of all womankind and mankind.

 

To everybody’s deep sadness, he was either the most oblivious person in the world or was already in a committed relationship as he gave no one a second glance and politely turned down confessions with a very embarrassed air. From the start, he had never dated slept with a single person on campus. At least according to rumor and hearsay he hadn’t. Anyone that managed to sleep with him would’ve been boasting far too much for it to go unnoticed. The leading theory was that he had a steady girlfriend from another university.

 

They thought the mystery was solved when Kurosaki got his first visitor a week into the term. A very short, loud girl barged into the dorms and proceeded to get into a brawl with Kurosaki even though he was taller than her by more than a foot. To everyone’s surprise, Kurosaki lost. Of course, the people who had bets were sorely disappointed when a towering redhead with extensive tattoos joined the pair and obviously slipped an arm around her waist.

 

That was the next thing that people theorized about.

 

All of Kurosaki’s close friends appeared to live _off_ campus. So far there had been the couple, a blue-haired man with muscles for days and an allergy for shirts, an elegant man in a close-fitting suit and scarf , A trio consisting of a curly-haired man even larger than Kurosaki, a whipcord thin man with ominously flashing glasses and an absolutely gorgeous girl with almost orange hair, and finally a pair of girls who shared too many features with him to be anything other than his sisters.

 

The only other regular visitor was a blond man dressed in traditional Japanese clothes.

 

He was easily overlooked because he didn’t tend to cause the same ruckus that the others did. The others caused full out fights or at least shouting, the university security should’ve blacklisted them long ago but none of them ever seemed to notice them getting in.

 

The blond arrived promptly every Friday afternoon outside the dorm and waited patiently for Kurosaki to return from his classes with little fuss or noise.

 

The blond was an older man, somewhere in his thirties. Despite looking like a foreigner, he wore the jinbei and haori with the comfort of a local. The few people that got a look at his face underneath his atrocious hat agreed that he was very good-looking and much younger than he presented himself.

 

When Kurosaki would arrive, fresh from classes, they would greet each other with warmth. Shockingly, the great scowler Ichigo would almost smile and let him into the building.

 

Sometimes the man would stay overnight, sometimes he would roll up in a car and a wicked grin and cart Kurosaki off for the weekend.

 

By the end of the first term, the betting pool had dissolved, to everyone’s disappointment, because nearly everyone was certain that the blond was sleeping with him. They had never done anything explicitly romantic in public but there had been a _lot_ of touching.

 

Of course, by this point everyone had observed at one point or another, the blond quietly fixing anything that remotely inconvenienced Kurosaki in any way. From buying and installing a new elevator for the dorm, to getting a sleezy teaching assistant fired, to making sure no officials even _thought_ about hassling or interfering with Kurosaki and his loud visitors and fights. Any other student would've long been kicked out of campus housing and possible the school from that level of roughhousing. Somebody swears they saw the blue haired one get thrown through a wall once. But the wall was still there the next day so that must've just been an exaggeration, right?

Underhanded methods and throwing around of money combined with his traditional attire made everyone think that he must be a yakuza boss.

 

Kurosaki was therefore his faithful second-in-command that was sleeping with his boss. His other violent visitors must be other members of the gang checking up on him.

 

That _had_ to be it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are they actually sleeping together? Who knows? Certainly not this writer.


End file.
